A love that never dies
by xAna-Rosa
Summary: In New Orleans the Original Family is trying to re-build their home. Losing their two brothers, Kol and Finn, can't be easy and with the war coming up the fear of losing one another gets stronger. But have they truly lost both of their brothers? What if one of them comes back?


Chapter 1: Memories

{New Orleans, 2013}

It's true that with all the madness going on lately the Mikaelsons just needed a moment off. The baby, the witches, Davina, Marcel, the war for Klaus to be "the king". Who knew what else the future would have brought. All three just needed a moment to sit back relax and talk. About everything. Elijah was right when he told that having three different plans wouldn't bring the result that they wanted. And at least all three agreed on something for once. They all wanted that baby safe.

They sat in a fancy restaurant in a town near by hoping that this little escape from New Orleans would do them well. Not having another choice they dragged Haley with them not trusting anyone around them. After an amazing meal with no words spoken between them they just relaxed and started sharing the ideas about what, how and why. 3 different plans as they all suspected for different purposes.

Tired of her brothers' argument Rebekah took her glass of fine red wine and sat back looking around the room. Maybe one of them would be her next meal. Her glass almost fell of her hand when she noticed a young girl sitting at the other side of the restaurant. It was her. She was sure about that. Those bright brown eyes that big smile that could light even the darkest room. Yes, it was definitely her. But how could be? "Elizabeth?" she whispered. Both Elijah and Klaus turned and looked at her. "What are you talking about, sister?" Elijah asked. "It's her, Elijah. Look. She is right there." Elijah turned around and remained there for at least two minutes looking at the same girl. It was her but it couldn't be. For the second time in his life Klaus remained speechless. "Who is Elizabeth?" Hayley questioned looking at them. "Anyone interested sharing with me too?" Elijah looked at her. "The story goes way back when we were still humans. We had just moved in to this small village that our parents thought it would be safe for us as my mother heard that no one ever died of sickness there. We had just lost my older brother of some disease and she couldn't bear the thought of losing another child. "He paused with faint smile thinking about the irony of that act.

"From the moment we got off the carriage our brother Kol –may his soul be at rest- Rebekah continued the story "already set his eyes on a girl. She was by the fire cooking and when she saw Kol she smiled at him and I believe that was the only moment my brother ever felt love for someone else besides himself and maybe us." She paused looking over that girl again. "That girls name was Elizabeth." She added. "Not stunningly beautiful but she was different. We all knew that. Kol and she started this unspoken flirt. You know looking at each other, smiling to each other. Innocent times." You could swear that everyone at the restaurant was being quiet to listen to that love story. "Soon Kol took the courage and asked her to dance. There was a wedding going on and let's face it a lot of alcohol helped him to take that brave decision. When you looked at them dancing you believed that no one else deserved to be around them. The way they were looking each other in the eyes. Not speaking just staring to each other. Not to be boring one thing led to another and later that night they gave their first kiss."

Klaus who hadn't said a word all this time closed his eyes and smile. "I remember him coming back to the house not being able to stop smiling. He was so happy. Never seen him like that. Ever." He looked at Hayley who was captivated by that story. She didn't meet Kol but from what she heard he was the even worse than Klaus. Ruthless and obnoxious. She can't say she wasn't happy to never had the chance to meet him. "Since then they started meeting each other secretly as they wanted to believe but we all knew that there was something going on between them. She kind of became a member of the family since day 1. I remember her trying unsuccessfully to teach my beloved sister how to cook. And she was always willing to help us with anything needed. Our baby brother loved her so much. Hendrik. Taken away from us so young. May he rest in peace." He said and Haley heard Elijah and Rebekah whisper the same thing. She was captivated by the love story of two people she never met.

"Both of the families could see that Kol and Elizabeth were meant for each other." Rebekah added half smiling as if she wasn't aware where she was at the moment but as she was re living her past. "I recall one day our mother and her mother were cooking together -as back then we used to cook about everyone and we would all sit around like a big family- and they looked at them sitting under a tree just talking. "Looks like we might share a grandchild, Ella" was my mother's words to her. I was sitting right next to them smiling happy for my brother. "Looks like that Esther. I think it's time for our husbands to have a talk." Rebekah laughed. "They were so close to happiness."

Elijah nodded. "You see Haley back then the fathers would arrange the marriage. If the fathers couldn't work things out no matter how much their kids were in love a wedding would never be an option. I remember no one told Elizabeth but Kol knew. Mother had informed him of her intentions. He insisted attending the meeting and so it happened. Elizabeth was paying a visit to us keeping her busy while our families arranged those matters. Rebekah was keeping her busy while we were trying to catch a word of what was spoken just a few feet away from our house. The all looked so serious. "He smiled shaking his head taking a sip of his drink.

"And then" Klaus added "we finally saw both fathers shaking their hands. We hugged each other smiling. We would soon have another sister."

"One I would never mind having." Rebekah added smiling having her brow raised up showing how serious she was about that statement.

"None of us did. When she saw us so happy she looked at us with one of those –You are crazy- look. We literally pulled her up and dragged her to the window. That exact moment as Kol knew she was standing there, he turned and looked at he in the eyes. At first she looked confused but Elijah over there wanted to be the first one to say it. "Klaus stopped.

"Welcome to the family" Elijah said "After that there was a lot of screaming and laughing and hugging it seemed that we never had a family moment like that ever again.


End file.
